forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade banshee
Blade banshees are eladrin rangers trained in the art of wielding enchanted longswords with another melee weapon. The rangers channel their innately magical nature into the blades they wield, making them deadly foes with a terrifying bond with their very weapons. The enchanted sword they wield sings in a ghostly voice, shrieking with each blow the blade banshee delivers and striking fear into the eladrin's foes. Culture Because eladrin originated in the Feywild much of their approach to combat and life in general seems almost artistic, be their methods good or evil. As a result, it is little surprise than that blade banshees treat their swordplay as a practice as deserving of delicate precision and creativity as painting or music. Both the traditions of the bladesinger and the blade banshee emerged from this philosophy. In the case of the blade banshee, eladrin are taught to channel their very essence into the blades they wield, particularly the traditional weapon of the eladrin race, the longsword. The longswords so enchanted have a special beauty to them. These blades vibrate and hum with a strange, ethereal energy and with the proper training eladrin are taught how to wield these blades to the music of their soul. This song varies in tune based upon the emotions of the eladrin wielding it. For example, while the blades are known for the terrifying wail that earns them and their wielders their name the song of a blade banshee's sword may also sound soothing, often when the eladrin in question is acting out of gentleness or friendship, or simply like an ambient buzz. Abilities Though blade banshees are not true arcane spellcasters many of their abilities seem semi-magical in nature and it is their innate talent for arcane magic which allows them to infuse their blades with such unworldly power. Blade banshees use this in a variety of ways, though early on they are taught to use the very sound of their blades as a weapon, focused through their willpower. With additional training blade banshees learn to do this more often. The blades which blade banshees wield are also disruptive in nature, clouding an enemy's ability to perceive so as to make their attacks less accurate. Because blade banshees do not use arcane magic but rather enhance their own natural abilities, channeling them through their enchanted blades the powers wielded by blade banshees are technically exploits and not spells, though in many ways they act in a way that seems arcane. The exploits are focused around the use of the singing blades wielded by blade banshees, either for harm or for the purpose of healing. Steel scream is the most straightforward of the exploits, using the terrifying wail of the blade banshee's blades to deal sonic damage to enemies. Mind-bending blades, a more advanced exploit, relies instead on an enchanting harmony to ensnare the minds of foes while soothing reverberation is instead used to soothe the nerves of allies so they can fight yet more. Notes Category:Eladrin Category:Paragon paths Category:Rangers